Moonlight Serenade
by Savannahbobanna
Summary: The Cullen family moves back to Forks after sixty years. One surprise after another await them. Part two to A Twist of Fate.
1. Chapter 1

**You know what to do from here, children:D**

* * *

Sixty years... It had been sixty years since I had stepped foot onto Washington soil. Jasper convinced me it would be best if we waited before going back to my home. Everyone I knew, well almost everyone, would have passed away, and there would be nobody to blow our carefully cultivated cover. Yes, it was a sad thing to think about, everyone you know dead. But, the person I cared about the most, the one I loved above all others, was alive. That's all I needed.

I was standing on the porch of the large white house that belonged to the Cullen family. No matter how old it was, it still looked great. Forks, Washington... it hadn't changed a bit. The sky was still filled to the brim with dark, heavy clouds. The rain never let up. It was dreary, depressing, and perfect. I'd missed the forest, the rain, the clouds. They reminded me of home.

I heard the front door open. My lips curved into a smile. I knew that smell, those footsteps.

"Jasper," I sighed. He had become my everything.

"Morning, love," he replied, putting his lips at my ear. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me in tight. His chin rested on my shoulder. We both looked into the surrounding forest, silent.

Jasper and I had become very attuned to each other. Our every move was in sync, almost like we shared the same mind. We had become as close as close could get, and I was more than happy with it. He was like my other half, my better half.

"Are you ready?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I scowled. Today was the first day of school. We _had _to attend. The younger we said we were, the longer we could stay in Forks.

"I guess," I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

Jasper spun me around to face him. "It'll be fun, I promise," he comforted.

Yeah, and I could bring down the Volturi single handed. From what I remembered of high school, the word fun wasn't the right way to describe it.

"Bella, Jasper," called Esme from inside the house. She was probably waiting to give us the traditional have a good day speech.

Jasper took my hand, and both of us walked into the entryway.

"I want both of you to have a good day, okay? Don't dwell on the fact that it's school! Think of it as a nice experience," she said, patting us each on the cheek.

I admired the fact that she could be so motherly. I too was beginning to wonder what being a mother felt like. All of Esme's "children" respected and loved her so much. I know I did. It must have been nice to feel that kind of admiration. The way that the simplest good morning, or have a nice day, made her happy was astonishing.

I knew it was too much to wish for. I gave up my chance at being a mother long before I had ever wanted to be one.

Jasper and I assured her that we would have the best day ever, and then ran to the car. Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie had taken Edward's car.

We hopped in and Jasper started the engine. Benny Goodman filled the car. I put my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes. I love the way that forties music made me feel. It relaxed me almost as much as Jasper could.

The leather of the seat was warm on my cold skin. Everything felt warm when you were a vampire. It was uncomfortable at first, but I had grown to enjoy the feeling. I never got cold anymore. When your skin is colder than the outside temperature, weather doesn't matter much.

I put my hand on the center console. Soon my fingers were intertwined with Jasper's. He always liked to have at least a hand on me at all times. I didn't fault him for it, though. I loved the way he held me, protected me.

The song faded into one final chord as we pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School.

Jasper parked in a spot next to Edward's car. It was a different silver colored one, perhaps even another Volvo.

I flipped down the visor and examined my face in the small mirror. I frowned, always self-conscious. I looked into my own eyes. They were disguised purple, the blue contacts made sure of that.

When I was first changed, I thought that the red would fade from my eyes eventually. I thought that my body would absorb all the remaining blood in my system... it didn't. The blood from my human life was still floating around in me all undigested. Sure, if I'd been like a normal vampire it would have all gone away by now. Because of the blood in me, I still caught myself blushing occasionally.

I was never thirsty for blood. The very thought sometimes triggered a gag reflex. It's like my tolerance was lessened with my change. Like my distaste for blood was heightened along with my senses. I was, however, thirsty for water. I was constantly accompanied by a water bottle.

My thoughts were interrupted when Jasper opened my door for me. I quickly flipped the visor up and stepped out of the car.

"If you at least pretend to enjoy school, I'll have a surprise for you tonight," muttered Jasper into my ear.

"Jasper Hale, are you being _fresh_ with me?" I asked, my hand flying to my chest. I loved to tease him.

"Well, would you consider this," he started, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me dangerously close to him. "Fresh," he breathed, embracing me. My arms found their way around his neck.

"Nope, I wouldn't consider that fresh at all," I replied, grinning wickedly.

He knew what I wanted. He pushed me up against the car, a growl escaped his lips.

"How about this?" he asked. His lips were only an inch from mine. I leaned forward, but the bell rang, halting out little game.

I sighed, and folded my arms across my chest. Stupid high school...

"We'll continue this later," he assured, voice husky.

He walked me to my first class, U.S. History. It was going to be a breeze. I'd been alive for the past sixty years of history, and I'd studied all of it before that.

I had three classes without Jasper, and this was one of them.

We said our goodbye's, and I stepped into the classroom. Every head swiveled to look at me. Even the teacher's mouth fell open.

He caught himself and was instantly contrite. "Thank you for joining us..." He waited for my name.

"Bella," I answered.

"Take a seat," he said. He pointed to a chair in the back, the only empty seat. I sat down next to a boy with spiky hair and electric blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Christopher Newton, but you can call me Chris." He was almost bouncing off his seat.

Newton... the name sounded familiar. "Do you know a Mike Newton?" I asked. I regretted it when I saw his face drop.

"Yes, he was my grandpa. He passed away just recently." He looked down at the tabletop.

I blushed. Of course he died. I'd have to be more careful than that. "I'm so sorry," I stammered.

"No problem, you didn't know," he said, warming up a bit.

The rest of the class passed slowly. It was very repetitive. Chris didn't try to talk to me again.

The bell rang and I slowly gathered my things. Jasper needed time to get to my class from his. Chris lingered by the table.

"So... can I walk you to your next class?" he asked, walking with me to the door.

"Sorry," I replied, opening the door. Jasper greeted me with a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh," murmured Chris, obviously noticing the relationship between Jasper and me.

Jasper grabbed my hand and walked me to my next class.

"Who was that?" he asked when we were out of earshot. I could detect a note of jealously in his question. His expression clouded.

"He sits by me. He's Mike Newton's grandson, so that explains his eagerness," I replied. "You aren't jealous are you?" I asked.

If he really thought I could be wooed by a little high-schooler, I definitely had some questions about he sanity.

He tried unsuccessfully to wipe the look off of his face. I stopped walking.

"Jasper," I said, waiting for an answer.

"I've never had competition before," he growled. He was avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me, Jasper. There is no competition. I love you, and only you."

He looked like he was milling something over in his head. His eyebrows were pulled down into an uncharacteristic scowl.

"And don't even think about killing him," I warned.

"We'll see," he grinned. He was probably thinking just how much he'd enjoy that.

He leaned forward, ready to kiss me.

The bell rang...

"Ugh," I sighed.

My first two classes we Jasperless, and I hardly got a kiss in between them. It was a recipe for a bad morning.

"We'll continue this later," he said for the second time that day.

I sure was looking forward to later.

* * *

**Okay, no more clever...ness. Well, unless I'm in the mood. If you made it this far, you should know what I'd ask you to do right now :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm at school till about 10PM for the next week. Don't yell at me for not updating! It'll be a little bit! Look at my profile for Bella's dress.**

* * *

Lunch, the only time I could talk to my family without the risk of being overheard. People usually shied away from us. Sure, there were the occasional oblivious ones that tried to start a conversation with us, but they were few and far between.

Alice and Edward sat at one end of the table. After Edward had "split up" with Alice in Italy, he realized that he and Alice really were meant to be. Alice had her fun tormenting him for a little while, but eventually she came to the same realization that Edward did. That kind of devotion is hard to resist. Edward admitted that what he did was childish and stupid, and they'd been together ever since. They don't like to look back on that time, and preferred that the subject be avoided.

Rosalie and Emmett, nothing exciting had happened there. Rosalie remained amazingly vain, and Emmett still loved her to death.

Emmett took up almost one entire side of the lunch table. There was barely room for me to squeeze in beside him. Jasper took his seat across from me.

"How's your day going, Bella?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

"I think I'd rather be shopping," I replied, my voice hushed. Her face dropped. She knew how much I hated shopping.

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Emmett, playfully punching me on the shoulder. I punched him back with quite a bit more force. "Ow," he muttered.

"Wimp," I laughed.

"Don't even go there," he warned, a grin spreading across his face.

"You know, I bet I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back," I said, examining my fingernails.

"Outside, you and me, right now!" he growled, standing up.

"Emmett, sit," sighed Jasper. "Bella, you know better."

Of course I knew better, but it was fun to get Emmett riled up.

Jasper took my hand and traced the lines on my palm.

"Is it later yet?" I asked. I was getting very impatient with my lack of Jasper.

His eyes flashed behind me, to look at a clock, I assumed.

"Nope, we only have five seconds left," he sighed. Right on cue, the bell rang.

At least Jasper was in my next class. That would make the day a tad more bearable. Later was approaching much too slowly for my liking.

The bell rang, and all of us dumped our food in the trash bin.

The next class passed very quickly, thanks in most part to Jasper sitting right beside me.

Sooner than I would have thought possible, the last bell rang. I grabbed Jasper's arm and towed him to the car.

"Slow down, Bella," he said, laughing his smooth, deep laugh. "People are starting to stare."

We got to the car, and I hopped in as fast as I could while still looking somewhat human.

"What's my surprise for tonight?" I asked. I couldn't mask the excitement in my voice.

"Did you enjoy school?" He pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh yeah, best day of my whole entire life," I replied.

"You might want to work on your lying a bit..." Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Come on," I whispered. It was almost to the point of begging.

"Oh, alright! Good enough!" he laughed.

He flew down the road, getting closer and closer to the house. He skidded to a stop just in front of the porch.

He turned towards me and grinned. "Go put on your dress."

My dress? That could only mean one thing. I flung the car door open and was in our room within three seconds.

My dress, as it was always referred to, only meant that there was going to be some intense swing dancing coming up. After I was changed into a vampire, I became a lot more graceful. That meant lots more swing dancing, and a lot less falling. Whenever Jasper and I felt like we needed to do something special, he told me to get my dress, and off we went.

I threw open the closet and rifled trough the clothes. The dress I was looking for was in the very back, saved for special occasions only.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and stepped into the dress. I reached back to zip myself up, but Jasper was suddenly there.

"Let me help you with that, love," he purred. He zipped me up in one fluid motion, and spun me around to face him.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked.

"You caught me. I just can't seem to take my eyes off you." He shrugged.

I turned to face the full-length mirror on the far wall and examined myself.

My dress was black, and covered in white polka dots. The buttons and the trim were blood red, ironically my favorite color. The bottom had a hint of red lace, it showed from underneath the polka dot bit. It buttoned down the front, and gave me quite the impressive bit of cleavage. It was tight around my midsection, but poofed out slightly at my waist. It was my favorite possession.

"You look good enough to eat," Jasper growled.

"You wish," I murmured.

Without warning, Jasper scooped me into his arms. I noticed he was wearing a dark gray shirt, and black dress pants.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. We'd been dancing all over the world. I snaked my arms around his neck, and buried my head into his shoulder. I could've stayed like that forever.

"I can't tell you that!" he gasped. He strolled leisurely out of the bedroom, heading towards the car.

Of course not, I never knew where we were going.

He set me down, started the car, and away we drove.

Five minutes later, he slowed to a stop on some odd stretch of road. It looked vaguely familiar, like I'd only been there once or twice before.

He led me into a decent sized clearing. A small table was on one side, a CD player on top of it.

"Do you remember where we are?" he asked.

"I think so... is this the first place we danced?" I questioned. It slowly began to dawn on me. It was a long time ago... the first time Jasper and I had been alone together for more than a few minutes.

He nodded and pressed play. Sing Sing Sing flowed out of the speakers.

"Oh," I whispered. It was the first song we had ever danced to.

He smiled, and pulled me into him.

When the song drifted to a close, a slower one came on.

"Goodnight, My Love?" I was almost positive that was what the song was named.

"Yes," murmured Jasper.

He grabbed my face in his hands, and fiercely pressed his lips to mine. It was all the frustration from the day pushed into a single kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. His hands trailed their way down my neck, sending chills through me. They came to rest at my lower back. I bit his bottom lip, he growled. He licked my upper one, grinning wickidly.

He slowly kissed his way down my neck, and then bit the strap of my dress.

"No," I scolded. I was forced to go to school earlier that day, so he definitely wasn't getting anything special tonight.

"You're lucky I love you to death. If I didn't, I wouldn't have let you get away with that," he sighed against my skin.

I brought his face back up to mine. "You're lucky you're immortal, because the days I have to go to school, you don't get to have any fun. So, it seems you'll be waiting a long time," I laughed.

"Oh, I bet I could persuade you," he boasted.

"Try it, and I'll eat you for breakfast," I warned.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"In a bad way," I interrupted. He closed it.

He was about to say something else, when we heard a crunch in the woods. We both froze and sniffed the air. Jasper frowned, but I couldn't smell anything.

The noise got nearer, and I zeroed in on the spot it was coming from.

A figure stumbled out of the woods... a figure I recognized. He looked up at my face, his eyes widened.

"Bella?" whispered Jacob Black.

* * *

**So, there's a little bit about Alice and Edward... there'll be more later. Cliffie, I'm evil.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am ILL! I've lost my voice... and when I lose my voice it's usually gone for three or four weeks... **

**ANYWHO, there will be no updating this week. It's production week. You're lucky you got this :)**

* * *

"J-Jacob?" I stuttered. He looked almost exactly the same as he did when I last saw him. He was still the same tall, teenage boy. He was still my Jacob. I heard Jasper growl quietly. I took a step towards Jake.

"I tried to tell myself you wouldn't do that to me. I convinced them, convinced them you'd resist," he murmured. It sounded like was was talking more to himself than to me.

I put my hand on his arm. The superheated skin was a big contrast to my freezing skin.

"Don't touch me," he said sharply, pulling away.

"Jake," I whispered.

"No!" he yelled. He ran, his whole body quivering, out of the clearing.

I turned to Jasper, shaking. I had truly missed Jacob. I never voiced my feelings, never admitted them out loud. Sometimes Jasper commented on my weird moods, but he stopped asking my about them after awhile. The longing for his company was always there, picking at the back of my mind. I wanted his presence, his friendship. I wanted it more and more everyday.

Jasper gathered me into his arms. He knew I was hurting inside.

"It's okay, Bella," he crooned into my ear.

"He ran away from me, Jasper."

"Well, he obviously does not realize what a fantastically amazing woman you are. Only a fool would pass this up," explained Jasper. He hugged me tighter and pressed his lips to my neck.

He slid the strap of my dress off of my shoulder.

"Not going to happen," I sighed, pulling the strap back into place.

"I know." I felt his frown against my throat.

"Should we tell Carlisle?" I asked.

"To be honest, I don't think he'd be interested in my lack of Bella," Jasper replied.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, we should tell him. Can't it wait?" he asked. I could tell that he wanted to finish what we'd started.

"There is an emotionally scarred werewolf running around and you think that letting him lope around all crazy is a good idea?" We had to tell someone soon.

"I never said that... I just have better things to do."

"Come on," I sighed. I pulled him back to the car.

"Yes, love," he replied, giving up.

I hopped into the passenger seat while Jasper started the car.

"What will it be today, lady of the stereo?" asked Jasper, gesturing to the complicated buttons of the stereo system.

"I think The White Stripes ought to work for now." I pushed in the CD and turned it all the way up. Jasper sang along to all the words. I was so thankful he had the same music taste as I did. If he made me sit through country or rap, I'd have gladly thrown him out the window.

When we got home, I didn't wait for Jasper to open my door. I got out and stormed into Carlisle's office.

"Jacob Black is still here and we broke the treaty however many years ago. He could attack us if he felt the desire, and I'm guessing he wouldn't be sad to see us go," I ranted.

"Sit, Bella," said Carlisle calmly. I took a seat in one of the elegantly carved armchairs. "Now, what exactly did Jacob say?"

"He said that he convinced 'them' I would resist..." I explained.

"By them, I'm guessing he means the others in his pack," Carlisle thought out loud.

"But why do you think he had to convince them?" I asked.

"The vampires left Forks. Why keep running around as giant wolves when there's no reason to? Once they had enough control to restrain themselves, they'd want to grow old. They each had a family that grew older with every day. I'm guessing that once they had the control, they'd want to age with their spouses and children. If they spent all their time waiting for a certain family to return, it'd be impossible for them to age at all. I bet Jacob had to convince them to calm down, resist the urge to change. He only wanted the best for them." Carlisle made a good point.

"So Jacob is the only one left?" It'd make sense. All the others would have died off by now.

"I'm not sure, but it seems likely," replied Carlisle.

"Why?"

"I think the answer is obvious," Carlisle grinned.

I thought about that. Why would Jacob keep himself from getting any older. It didn't take me very long to figure it out.

"Me," I whispered. It was mildly egotistical, but it was the only explanation. He nodded.

"But... why? It's been sixty years. Why hasn't he given up yet? It's ridiculous!" I exclaimed. I stood up from the chair and started pacing.

"Come on, Bella," said a voice from the doorway. It was Edward.

"What do you mean?" I stopped pacing and turned to him. He was leaning on the door frame.

"He was, and still is, in love with you. Do you even remember the hell we went through to get you away from him? He wanted you very badly and you know it," he smirked.

"Stupid werewolf," I mumbled. I pushed past Edward and fled to the room I shared with Jasper.

I flung the door open and plopped down onto the couch. Jasper was already there. He draped his arm around me.

"You know, you're cute when you get mad," he noted.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" I asked.

"I'm not really the 'freaking out' type," he laughed.

"I feel terrible. Jake has given up his entire life just to look for me. He passed up having children, a family, just for me."

"Oh, he could still have a family if he really wanted one," comforted Jasper.

"Yeah," I sighed. Jasper was a master at making me feel better. He had a little bit of an unfair advantage though.

"See, there's nothing to worry about," he whispered. He hadn't really explained why there was nothing to worry about, but I accepted the statement.

"I need to find him," I decided. I was going to explain everything to him and he was going to listen.

"I'll come with you!"

"Jasper, I think this is something I need to do by myself." It was very rare that I ever did anything without Jasper, but there were occasions that I needed to get away for a little.

"Oh no, you are not going to go talk to a werewolf without me. I'd never forgive myself if you came back as half a Bella." He pulled me onto his lap.

"I think I'd want to have my left half survive, if I had to choose," I giggled.

"Oh, I disagree. I think the right half would be the half I would want to survive. But, I guess I'll have to settle for all of you," Jasper shrugged. "Because all of you will survive when I go with you."

Jasper wasn't going to give up.

"If you come, you have to stay quiet. Not even a growl out of you, okay?"

"Yes, princess," he sighed.

"And no controlling the emotions."

"Whatever you say, your highness." The corners of his mouth twitched. He was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"And no breathing, blinking, or moving," I continued.

"Why don't you just lock me in the dungeon?" he asked.

"Well, first we'd have to build one... but that sounds like a great idea! I could even feed you swill, it'd be great!"

He gave in and laughed. "You could never lock me in the dungeon! You love me too much."

"Haven't you ever heard of tough love?" I asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of common decency? It's not very decent at all to lock your loyal subjects in the dungeon"

"Oh, alright. You can come, just be nice," I sighed. He tried to distract me from my mission, and it was working.

"I was going to come anyway, dungeon or not."

* * *

** Review, it'll make me feel better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, dahlings, here you are. I will be updating a lot more... my play is over. saaad I am still lacking a voice, though... that's never fun. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Remind me why we are going to see your dog friend." Jasper and I were in the car, heading towards La Push. We would have broken the treaty if we hadn't all those years ago. He slowed to a stop in front of the old Black house.

"It looks exactly the same," I murmured, ignoring his suggestion.

I got out of the car and walked slowly to the front door. I could feel Jasper right behind me.

I knocked on the door. "Jacob?" I called.

I knew he was there by the look on Jasper's face. I couldn't smell what he did, though. I had to remember to ask Carlisle about that.

"Jake, I know you're there." He was going to be difficult.

"Let's leave?" asked Jasper. He wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Jacob Black, you open this door right now!" I exclaimed. I had to explain myself to him.

The door flung open.

"What, Bella?!" Jacob yelled. He was inches away from my face. Jasper growled, despite his promise that he would stay calm.

Jacob's eyes flashed to Jasper's for a moment, assessing the risk.

"Try it," snarled Jasper, reading Jake's emotions. Jake took a step towards Jasper.

"Stop it!" I yelled. There wasn't going to be a fight if I could help it.

Jake closed his eyes. "Why are you here?" he spat.

"I'd like to talk to you." I could be just as stubborn as he could.

He took one last glare at Jasper, and then opened the door wider to let us in.

Jasper's face was twisted into a mask of disgust. We sat on one of the couches squeezed into the small space.

"Why did you do it, Bella?" asked Jacob, his tough guy exterior melting away.

"I had to," I whispered.

"You could have chosen me. I was a much better match for you, and you know it." People had to stop telling me what I knew. "I could have protected you just as well as those filthy bloodsuckers." His eyes didn't leave mine, even for a moment.

"It was you I needed protection from, Jacob." The whole reason I went to Italy in the first place was because he tried to kidnap me. Jasper took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Jacob leaned back and closed his eyes. "I've regretted it every day since. I hate myself for it, truly hate myself."

"Why didn't you want to grow old?" I asked. My voice was hardly audible, even to my own ears.

"I needed to wait. I needed... closure. I had to know what became of you, Bella. You were my life. I never ever wanted to give you up.

"I convinced the rest of the pack to get on with their lives. The first to comply was Sam. He knew I needed my head to myself, and he wanted to grow old with Emily, too. His son is about ten years out of college, has a family of his own. The wolf gene hasn't made another appearance yet.

"The rest of them followed later. It took the younger ones awhile to control themselves enough to be able to choose not to phase, but they did it. Eventually, they all grew old. Sometimes, one would phase just to check on me. I was always okay, though. They stopped even that after awhile." He opened his eyes, his explanation over.

I felt horrid. Jacob had chosen an empty, boring life, and it was all because of me.

Jasper knew how I was feeling. A moment later, I felt a calmness settle in my veins, beating through me like a pulse.

I took a deep breath. "I am so sorry, Jacob." To think, even for a moment, that I caused Jacob pain, made me want to cry. Just because he was a little annoying sometimes didn't mean that I hated him completely, even if he was a werewolf.

"I'm sorry I drove you away. I'm sorry I was such an obnoxious jerk. I'm sorry, you shouldn't be," said Jacob in a rush.

"I have to go," I breathed. I had to get out of the house, it was closing in on me.

I stood up and rushed to the door. Jasper was right behind me. Jacob stayed seated.

When we were safe in the car, Jasper took my face in his hands.

"Are you okay, love?" There was worry in his eyes.

I nodded. I was glad that I got to see Jacob again, but the conversation we had was still mulling around inside my head. I had a feeling it would be for quite a long while.

I could tell he wasn't appeased. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and started the car.

I looked at the clock, it read twelve-thirty. We had school in a few hours, and oh was I dreading it.

"Do you want to go home, or no?" asked Jasper. I knew that he would take me to the edge of the Earth if I wanted him to.

"Let's go home. I have to ask Carlisle about something." In my book, Carlisle always had the answers.

"About what?"

"I can't smell Jacob. I know I probably should. I can tell that you can smell him, but I just can't. I don't know why!" I threw my arms in the air.

"That is odd, but then again, so are you," he grinned.

I shot him a death glare. "Oh, I mean that in the most loving way possible," he amended.

"Dungeon," I murmured, looking out the window. He laughed.

When we got to the house, I found Carlisle in his office.

"Come in, Bella," he called.

I opened the door and stepped into the room.

"I'm having an issue." I said.

"You're having quite a few issues today, aren't you? Have a seat." He gestured to the same chair I sat in earlier. "What's wrong?"

"I can't smell Jacob," I sighed.

"Well, I can't exactly say I'm surprised," replied Carlisle.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, you seem to have very... strange powers. You aren't attracted to blood, like most vampires, so maybe your not revolted by the smell of a werewolf." I knew he would have an answer.

"That makes sense." Maybe I was only a vampire in the strong and beautiful sense, and not in the bloodthirsty werewolf-hating sense.

"You know, Bella, we haven't really developed your powers. Perhaps we could schedule a little... practice session," said Carlisle. It was true, we really hadn't focused a lot on my powers. It was not very often that you needed to block a vampire attack when all the vampires you were with didn't eat people.

"That sounds nice." If I practiced I'd be better at it whenever I needed it. It was always nice to be prepared.

"I'll gather the troops." He smiled. I got up and headed towards my room. Might as well change into clothes that don't cost a billion dollars. It would probaly be a good idea before going out to practice. Alice was the one who bought most of my clothes, the idea of shopping didn't appeal to me at all. And, if Alice buys it, it costs a fortune.

* * *

**There ya are! Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**READ THIS!!!**

**A LOT of you seem to be very... unhappy with my last chapter. I probably could have done better, I admit that. But I think some of you think I'm just DONE with Jacob! That is not the case! He is still very much a part of this story.**

**I don't exactly know what was up with me for the last chapter, but I'm sorry. Please take this next day chapter as an apology.**

* * *

"Excited?" Jasper breathed.

"You bet," I answered. We were running hand-in-hand towards one of the many clearings in the forest. It was one far enough from the trail head, so we all knew that we wouldn't stumble upon a random hiker.

"Race ya," said Jasper, breaking away from me.

"Go!" I exclaimed, darting ahead of him.

The trees rushed past even faster than they were before. The smell of rain and trees filled the air. A laugh bubbled out of my lips. It would be a close race. Jasper and I ran about the same speed, but I could beat him if I really tried.

We broke through the forest wall, and the clearing slammed up to meet us. I looked to my right, and Jasper was there. The rest of the family was spread around the rest of the clear space.

"Who won?" I asked.

"You!" called Emmett. He ran up and gave me a huge high five.

"Woo!" I danced around Jasper. "What's my prize?"

"Your prize?" asked Jasper, puzzled.

"Yeah! What do I get? I won the race, and I deem that pretty prize-worthy."

"Well, I can think of something." Jasper put his hands on my waist and pulled me into him. I snaked my arms around his neck as he pushed his lips to mine. His tongue ran over my lower lip. I shivered.

"Get a room!" Emmett had such a way with words.

We broke away, and Jasper settled for holding my hand.

"Anyway," started Carlisle, ignoring the last few minutes. "About your powers, Bella. We know that you can stop vampire attacks, but you cant stop the venom."

My mind flashed back to my first day as a vampire. I stopped Aro from killing a woman... well, for a minute, anyway. The venom was already inside her, and she was visibly suffering. I couldn't help that. I left before I could see what became of her.

"We also know that you are immune to the scent of human blood. That most likely has to do with the revulsion you had for it when you were human." Everyone nodded, remembering what happened when I was around blood back them. "It is beyond extraordinary for a vampire to have more than one power, but you are an extraordinary person, so it works out," he smiled.

"We need to see if there are any limitations to your powers, if there is any penalty at all when you protect people. To do it, we'll stage a fight. Edward and Alice will 'fight', and you will protect one of them. Easy enough?" finished Carlisle.

I nodded.

Everyone moved away from Alice and Edward. Alice dropped into a crouch, her face was twisted into a snarl. Edward did the same, bearing all his teeth. As soon as I saw Edward lunge for her, the energy flowed through my mind. Edward stopped short, an entire foot between him and Alice. He kept trying, but he couldn't penetrate the space.

Jasper scooped me into an embrace. "You're so amazing," he whispered into my ear.

I hardly heard him over the sound of my scream. When he hugged me, he did it too tightly. I felt some ribs snap.

Several things seemed to happen in the second that followed. Edward crashed into Alice, the sound echoed like thunder. Jasper picked me up gently, and took me to Carlisle. Emmett started cussing up a storm, and Esme's gasp could be heard above all the noise in the clearing.

"What happened?" demanded Jasper.

"It seems that when Bella is protecting someone else, all her natural defenses leave. It's almost like she's human for a short period of time," said Carlisle quietly. "Put her down."

Jasper set me on the soft grass. I writhed in pain. My side was on fire.

Carlisle prodded around my torso. Every time he got near the one spot, my side throbbed.

"Carlisle," urged Jasper.

"Let's her her back to the house," decided Carlisle. He moved to pick me up, but Jasper was there first. He lifted me up, and cradled me in his arms.

"I am so sorry, Bella." He voice was tortured.

"Not your fault," I managed to gasp.

He took off running, it was faster than I'd ever gone. The wind whipped through my hair.

When Jasper burst through the front door, he hesitated.

"Couch," instructed Carlisle.

Jasper plopped me onto the couch and sat by my head. I moved to place my head on his lap. He stroked my face while Carlisle spoke.

"The break is severe, but it will heal relatively quickly. The pain is probably magnified, just like everything else is. You may have so many powers because, when you use them, you become almost human again. It like when you use a power, all your vampire abilities are sucked away, and everything is focused on that one power. Anyway, just stay put for a day or two." Carlisle got up and left the room.

I sighed. At least I wouldn't have to go to school. That was always a plus.

I twisted my head to look at Jasper's face. His eyes betrayed the calmness that was displayed all over his features. I could see what he was feeling, no matter how good he was at hiding it.

"Please, don't feel bad," I whispered.

"I _hurt_ you, Bella. I broke you," he replied.

"You didn't mean to do it. You didn't know. It's starting to feel better already." A spasm of pain shook me, calling my bluff.

He smiled sadly and kissed my forehead. "Ah, Bella. Do you know what it does to my when you're hurt? I'm guessing no," he sighed.

"Tell me," I pleaded.

"When Alice and Edward... well, I thought I was going to have to leave forever. There was nothing that I wanted more than to run away and forget everything that has happened to me since I met the Cullen's. But, then you were there. I realized the things that pulled Edward towards you were able to hook me in, took. I hated to see you upset, even in those early stages of our relationship.

"And then, that stinking dog tried to take you away from me." His face clouded. "It was all I could do to keep myself from ripping his arms off. I told myself you would be happier if I left him alive. It was the only thing I could think of, the only reason I didn't kill him right then.

"Then, I had to give you up to Edward. I didn't want to leave you, especially when the dog was after you. Edward told me you would be safer if he took you. It'd confuse the werewolves enough. I had to ride with Alice, and you could have cut the tension with a knife. We only said about three words to each other the entire ride to Seattle. My mind was in another place.

"When we were in the car to Volterra, I couldn't thing about anything but you. Edward grew more furious by the second." He was looking a million miles away, into the past. "I guess I can't blame him. I was thinking about kissing you the entire ride there... thinking it very loudly, actually. That kiss, wow... It was the best of my entire life

"When you told me what happened with you and Edward that night... I just couldn't comprehend it. I knew what kind of things Edward was capable of, how persuasive he could be. I couldn't blame you. It was a slap in the face, but it also opened my eyes. All of us fall of the wagon sometimes, be it killing someone, or kissing someone." Like the night he killed the girl in the forest, the night my entire life changed.

His voice shifted to a whisper. "And when Aro took you into the room... when he wanted to change you, it was the single scariest moment of my life. You chose me, though. Not Edward. You told me you loved me. At that point, I knew I'd do it. I knew you'd live through it...

"After I bit you, I saw what it did to you. I hated myself to the very core of my being for putting you in all that pain. Every time you cried out it made my heart ache. I'll never forget those three days, those three agonizing days, not for as long as I live.

"It tortures me to see you in pain. When the pain is out of my control, I tear myself up trying to make it better. Know why?" he asked.

"Why?" I mouthed.

"Because I love you. I love you more than anything on this planet. Love you more than anything on all the planets." His voice burned with the emotion.

"And I love bears more than anything on the planet," said Emmett as he strutted through the room. He was talking to himself.

"Way to ruin the moment, stupid," said Alice, racing through the doorway to follow after him.

I laughed. My family was the strangest, most wonderful family anyone anywhere ever had.

* * *

**Review! Let me know if this was a nice apology :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... I have nothing to say:) Enjoy!**

* * *

Jasper and I were on the couch for a few hours. I was in too much pain to move, let alone stand up and get myself some water. Jasper had made at least three trips to get me some more.

He was slowly getting more and more irritated as the day wore on. It could see it on his face. I hated for him to be in a bad mood.

"What's wrong?" I asked after another of his trips for water.

"I've just been thinking," he answered.

"About what?" I tried to move to get a better look at his face, but a sharp pain shot through my midsection.

"If I carry you can you make it to our room? I think you'll be more comfortable there anyway," he replied.

"I can make it."

He stood up and lifted me into his arms. He did it so gently, I hardly felt any upset in my body at all. I leaned my head against his shoulder. Slowly, he made his way to our room. He opened the door. Instead of a couch, a bed was in the center of the room.

I raised an eyebrow at him, confused by the change in furniture. Neither of us could sleep, that much was blatantly obvious.

"Alice did it. She thought it would better suit the 'sickly one'. She just put it together," he explained. He sat me on the bed and eased me into a comfortable position. It really was more comfy than the couch.

"Thanks, Alice," I called.

"You're welcome!" I heard from another part of the house.

Jasper came to lie beside me. I scooted into him as best as I could.

"Now, what's wrong?" I asked again.

He sighed. "It's that Christopher Newton kid. You're mine, he can keep his hands... and mind, off of you," he growled.

"I know that!" I laughed. Why would he even think that I would choose Chris over him?

"I don't think he does, though," clarified Jasper.

"Oh," I murmured. "Maybe we should show him," I suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." He smiled, his eyes alive with excitement.

"We'll do it whenever I go to school again," I decided.

"Sounds like a plan."

His face clouded again when the doorbell rang. Suddenly, a different scent was in the air, a human scent.

"Speak of the devil," snarled Jasper. I got an idea.

"Tell him to come up here," I called in a voice that only the vampires in the house could hear.

"I'll get it!" sang Alice. She had obviously seen what I had planned. She opened the door. "Oh, hi Chris!"

"I just came to bring Bella her homework," he explained.

"Oh, she's in her room. Come with me." Alice started to lead him up the stairs to our room.

I started to cough. Jasper took the hint. He shifted closer to me and gathered me into his arms. I ignored the slight pain in my torso.

Alice and Chris appeared in the doorway. Chris' face fell.

"Hi, Chris," I mumbled. I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Hi... Bella," he said. "I brought your homework. I thought you'd like to have it... so you don't behind and all."

"Thanks," I said pitifully. I sneezed. Jasper coughed to hide a laugh.

"Yes, thank you," said Jasper. "When Bella fell ill, I felt worried for her, of course, but I was also so scared for her studies!" He sounded so sincere. He kissed my cheek after he was finished speaking. I was going to lose it, a laugh was going to escape, I knew it.

Jasper got up and took the papers from Chris.

"Bye, Chris," I whispered.

"Bye, Bella. It was nice seeing you," he replied.

"Thanks again," said Jasper. Alice took Chris by the arm and led him out of the door. Jasper closed it. I burst out into a fit of giggles.

Jasper turned to me. "You, my lady, are an evil genius," he laughed.

"I do what I can," I shrugged. He sat back in his spot by me on the bed. "What was that bit about the studies?" I asked.

"Just because you're sick, doesn't mean you get to slack off on your work!" He used his mock stern fatherly voice.

"Pfft, yes, Dad. Would you like me to do the dishes while I'm working?"

"Don't call me dad!" he exclaimed, slipping out of his father tone. "If I were your dad, I couldn't do this." He leaned towards me, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

There was a knock at the door before he could get any further.

"Come in," I sighed, irritated at the interruption.

Edward walked in the door. "You have a visitor." He was snickering.

Jacob walked into the room. Edward walked out, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Jake!" I exclaimed.

"I just came to say sorry about earlier... I can see I came at a bad time," he said. His eyes zeroed in on the distance between Jasper and me... there wasn't any.

"No, it's okay. We can talk now," I said.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed. He waited for me to get up."Uhm... I can't move," I explained.

"Why not?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well, I'd still like to talk to you in private." He glared at Jasper.

"Jasper, it'll only be for a few minutes, I promise," I pleaded. Jasper growled quietly under his breath. He just explained to me, after all, how much he didn't like putting me in danger. Being alone with a werewolf, especially when you can't move, probably didn't qualify as safe in Jasper's book.

He sighed. "Whatever you want, love," he said, giving in. He was a sucker when it came to me and my pleading. He kissed me lightly before springing off of the bed. Jacob trembled slightly.

Jasper left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Come sit," I said, patting the spot beside me on the bed. Sixty years or not, he was still my best friend in my mind.

He reluctantly moved to sit next to me.

"Bella," he started. "I just... I just wanted to say sorry about all that I unloaded on you earlier. I know that it was... a lot to take in. I just thought I'd tell you. I didn't like hiding things from you back then, and I don't like doing it now."

"It's no problem, Jake." I was just glad that he was still talking to me.

"So, how come you can't move?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, it's kind of one of my vampire powers," I explained.

"You have a power that makes you unable to move?" he snorted.

"No," I laughed.

"Then wh-"

I interrupted him. "I'm getting to that! Sheesh! I can protect people from vampire attacks, but when I do... it's sort of like I become human again. I was protecting Alice from Edward, and then Jasper gave me a hug... it was a bit too tight. I broke some ribs."

"He broke your ribs?" asked Jacob incredulously.

"Not on purpose!" I exclaimed.

"Sure, sure," replied Jacob. I couldn't help but smile. He was being so... Jacob, instead of the solemn excuse of a Jacob that I had talked to before.

"I'm serious," I laughed.

"I'd like to challenge one of these bloodsuckers to an arm wrestling match... then you'd see who the real man was," he said, changing the subject yet again.

I frowned. "Technically, Jacob, I'm a bloodsucker, too."

"No, you could never suck anyone's blood. It grosses you out too much."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You know, I bet I could totally whip you at a motorcycle race!" he exclaimed. Apparently, Jacob couldn't keep his mind on just one thing.

"Well, yeah. Especially since I can't move and all."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I'd have a bit of an unfair advantage," he replied.

"Just a bit," I grinned.

I heard a knock at the door. It was Jasper.

"Come in," I said.

Jasper opened the door and scowled at Jacob. He was, after all, sitting next to me on the bed. It was a place that only Jasper usually occupied.

"I think it's time for me to go, Bella," said Jake.

"Okay. Bye, Jacob!"

"I'll talk to you later," he said, hopping off the bed. He left the room and closed the door.

"It seems that I have even more competition than I thought," growled Jasper.

"Oh, there's no competition," I scoffed. "You know that I want _you_!"

"The line is forming," he sighed.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. Anyway, where were we before we were interrupted?" I asked.

"Right about..." he appeared beside me a second later. "Here." He leaned towards me once more. I tried to get closer to him.

"Ow!" I yelled.

He sighed and leaned back against the pillow. "You're killing me, Bella," he laughed.

"Last _I_ checked, it was the other way around," I replied. My stupid ribs were making it surprisingly difficult to be with Jasper.

* * *

**Review! You know how much I love em!**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Carlisle was right. It did only take two days for me to recover. Two very, very long days. Having broken bones made it very hard to be touched, especially when the person who wanted to touch you was so afraid of hurting you.

The bad part about Jasper watching over me was that he got thirsty. I saw his eyes getting darker by the hour.

"Jasper, should you go hunt?" I asked him. I was lounging on the bed, almost completely healed. It was mere hours, if that, until I was totally better according to Carlisle. I didn't want to have Jasper wait that long, though. It didn't hurt me to be up and around, but Carlisle didn't think I was totally healthy yet. I didn't exactly believe him.

"Of course not. I'll be fine." He smiled. I could see it in his eyes, the blood lust. It was the look all of my family had when they were thirsty. I hoped we wouldn't have anymore stray visitors. It wasn't that Jasper couldn't control himself, I just didn't want him to be uncomfortable, as usual.

"Jasper, I know you're thirsty."

He sighed. "Please come with me. I know you can't stand hunting, but I really don't want to leave you yet. I'll go away from you to eat." He asked me to go with him frequently. As long as he stayed out of earshot when he ate, I was fine with going.

"Will we have to be sneaky?" I asked. Carlisle hadn't exactly told me that I was allowed to leave the house yet. I was only allowed to walk around.

"Probably," grinned Jasper. He liked to bend the rules every once in awhile.

I got up slowly and stretched. It stung for a second, but felt better after that.

"I hate being still for two days," I complained.

"I know," laughed Jasper.

He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the house. We heard Carlisle protest, but we were too far away to care at that point. Being cooped up in the house really bothered me. I didn't like feeling trapped.

The crisp forest air was refreshing, but then Jasper started to slow down.

"Wait here," he instructed. His voice didn't sound like it usually did. He sniffed the air. He stopped.

I smelt something... something that wasn't a good sign. It was a human, but there was something else with the human... a vampire.

"Bella, go back," whispered Jasper.

"Shut up," I replied. If he thought I would have left him he was crazy.

We crept silently closer to the smell. Then we happened upon a sight I'd never forget.

There was a girl, not more than five years old, huddled on the ground. Her face was buried in the grass, her arms crossed around her head. She was shaking, but no tears had escaped. Above her was a vampire, newborn by the look of him. His eyes were wild, his jaw clenched. He was just about to attack the girl.

"No!" I exclaimed.

His head whipped to where Jasper and I were standing.

"No," hissed the man. He lunged towards me, going for the easy kill.

Jasper sprung into action. He used his fighting knowledge and before I could blink, the newborn was dead on the ground. Jasper didn't even look winded.

My eyes slid back to the little girl. I moved cautiously to her side. I sat down.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

She peeked out from under her arms. Her bright blue eyes were terrified, but were quickly shifting to calm. She nodded.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Where it's hot," she answered. Her voice was high, but not unpleasant. It was the perfect little girl voice. Her long blond hair was knotted and dirty.

Jasper stayed away from us, not knowing how the girl would react to a tall man.

"Did that man hurt you?"

She stood up and brushed herself off. She looked smaller than any other girl her age I'd ever seen. She plopped herself in my lap.

"No. He lifted me a long way. He made angry noises, like he was a lion. Then he put me on the ground, then you came," she explained.

I put my arms around her. She was so little, so fragile. If I wasn't careful, I'd hurt her.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" I asked.

"I have lots of mommies and daddies. I getted a new one a lot."

Oh, a foster child.

"How old are you?" I felt bad for questioning her so much, but I didn't want to leave anything unknown. I was amazed she wasn't scared out of her wits.

"I'm this many." She held up five fingers.

I looked to Jasper. I didn't have any idea what to do at that point. I was holding a human girl, who didn't have parents, and didn't have anywhere to go.

"Let's take her home?" he suggested. I nodded.

The girl latched onto my neck as I stood up. She didn't want to let go of me.

"Close your eyes," I whispered. She buried her face in my neck.

As we ran, she wasn't as scared as I thought she'd be. She didn't even seem to mind that I was going faster than humanly possible.

When we approached the house, I asked her name.

"Axelle," she said into my shoulder.

Jasper opened the door, and I told Axelle to keep her eyes shut. The entire Cullen family was gathered in the front room, shocked looks were painted on their faces.

"When you open your eyes don't be afraid, okay?"

"Okay."

Axelle removed her face from my shoulder and looked around the room. Her eyes grew wide.

"So pretty people!" she gasped.

I laughed. "Yes, they are!"

Everyone was still frozen.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. I did it quickly enough that Axelle wouldn't hear. She picked up a strand of my hair and started twisting it. She was so easy going about what had happened to her. It was like she was used to strange things happening.

"She has no parents, no family?" asked Carlisle. Edward probably explained Jasper's thoughts to the family already.

I shook my head. "She says no."

"I suppose... we keep her then," he sighed. I frowned. He was acting like she was an animal, a surprising thing for Carlisle. He didn't seem pleased with the fact that she was staying.

"Are you my new mommy? Cause I want you to be, please?" asked Axelle. She started tying my hair in knots.

My eyes flashed to Jasper's. He looked about as panicked as possible. He thought he wasn't ready to be a daddy.

"Yeah, I am your new mommy," I laughed. Axelle clapped her hands together.

"Yay! You're pretty. I like pretty mommies. Once I had a mommy, she was not pretty. She had a big icky spot right on her face! It had fuzz on it," babbled Axelle.

"I'm glad I don't have fuzz."

Axelle turned to face the others in the group. She pointed to Jasper. "Are you my new daddy?" she asked.

"I-I... yes," he answered.

"Good. You're pretty. Once I had a daddy and he had a big shiny spot! It was right on his head!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands to the top of her head. Jasper cracked a smile.

Axelle moved on. "Who are you?" she asked, pointing to Emmett.

"I'm your... Uncle Emmett. Yeah, Uncle Emmett!" He said it a little to forcefully. Axelle turned her face away from him quickly, eyes wide. He'd have to get used to small children.

"You look like my Barbie," commented Axelle when she looked at Rosalie.

"I'm Rosalie," she introduced herself. No aunt or anything.

"You look like the guy off of the mermaid movie!" shouted Axelle when she looked at Edward. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "The mermaid with the red hair!"

"And you, you are little! Almost like me," she said when she noticed Alice.

"You have pretty hair," gushed Axelle when she moved on. Her eyes were fixed on Esme's hair.

"Thanks, sweetie," smiled Esme. She looked like she'd have tears in her eyes if she could cry.

Axelle looked at Carlisle and gasped. "You. Look. Like. Ken! Do you and... and.. Roselbee have the same jeep?"

"No, but we do share the same brush," replied Carlisle.

Axelle turned back to me. "Mommy, I'm tired." She put her head back on my shoulder. I had to resist the urge to sigh. Kids changed their moods so quickly.

Everyone in the family looked at me. They all had a million questions in their eyes... questions I probably didn't have the answer to.

I shifted Axelle to one hip, took Jasper's hand, and walked to our room. I settled Axelle on the bed.

"I love you, mommy," she sighed. She was asleep before I could reply. It was funny how kids could be in one mode one second, and a totally different one the next.

Jasper was staring at me the entire time. "What... We can't have a kid!" he exclaimed quietly.

"It's not technically ours," I pointed out. I was amazed she was able to accept us so readily. She didn't even seem scared by the _almost_ attack. She was so charismatic, so bubbly, so cute. I was worried about what she would do after being rescued, but it seemed like it was just another day for her.

I didn't know what came over me when I held her. It was like she was meant to be mine... like she was supposed to be my child and nobody else's.

"You know what I mean," he replied sharply.

"Jasper, it's a little girl. She needs our help! What else would we do, throw her in the forest? She wants me to be her mommy, and unless I have an Italy moment, you will be the daddy!" It was hard having an argument when you were supposed to be quiet.

Jasper scowled deeper when I mentioned Italy. An Italy moment referred to the night that he tried so hard to forget... the night that I was with Edward. I felt horrible for bringing it up.

"Please," I whispered.

"Fine," he huffed. "I'm going hunting." He didn't have a chance to feed before we brought Axelle home.

I sighed and sat on the bed by Axelle. She was smiling in her sleep, her cheeks were flushed. I grinned. It felt natural, even in the small time I'd been with her. It was like I was born to help this girl through whatever came her way.

* * *

**Axelle is a Danish name. I am very Danish, so I decided the name was fitting. Yay for crazy viking ancestors!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow... I put another chapter up in less than 24 hours. I've written a total of three chapters (counting another story) in less than 24 hours. Easy to tell it's spring break, huh?

* * *

**

Jasper walked back into the room around an hour later. He was looking down. His eyes were brighter, but they were sad. I was still lounging on the bed next to Axelle. She'd need a bath when she woke up, that was for sure. Her hair was dirty and matted. 

"Bella, about earlier," said Jasper. I motioned him over. He sat on the side of the bed and I pulled him towards me. Realizing what I wished, he put his head against the pillow and put his arm around me. Just resting. "I didn't mean what I said. I am actually... well I'm nervous, to be honest." I knew it was hard for him to admit weakness.

"So am I, but I think it's time we settled down... too bad we have school in the mornings," I sighed.

"I didn't tell you?" asked Jasper.

"Tell me what?"

"Alice convinced everyone you had mono. You could be out for two months and nobody would even think it was strange."

I smiled. "No school for two months."

"Yeah, for you," he laughed.

"You still have to go?" I frowned. It wouldn't be nearly as good being home without Jasper.

"Unless you'd like to infect me with your 'mono' germs, yes I have to go."

"Aww," I sighed.

We stopped talking when Axelle sighed and turned over.

"Are you ready to be a dad?" I whispered.

"Only if you're ready to be a mom," he decided. He rested his cheek on mine and watched Axelle sleep.

I looked at Axelle's face. She had high cheekbones and plump pink lips. She'd be a heart breaker when she was older.

Something occurred to me then. "Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes, love?"

"What will she eat?"

"Uhm... people food? I don't really know what five-year-old girls eat."

"We have to go shopping. She's going to be hungry when she wakes up!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, Bella. We'll send Esme out to shop, she'll know what to get." He kissed my cheek and sat up. "I'll go ask her right now." He glided out of the room.

When the door closed, Axelle opened her eyes. "Mommy?"

"I'm right here." I couldn't stop smiling. It was nice to be called mommy.

She stretched and yawned. "I need a bath," she sighed.

"Yes you do," I agreed.

"Which way is the bath?" she asked. She slid off the bed and started poking around the room. She opened the closet door and her eyes grew wide. "You have so many clothes!"

I was at the door leading to the bathroom.

"The bath is this way, Axelle," I called from the other side of the room. She skipped over to me and grabbed my hand. Her mouth fell open when she saw the size of the bathroom.

"I could fit a zillion of me in here!" she exclaimed. I led her to the bath. She peeked over the side and turned to me. "What if I'm too little to fit in here?" She pointed to the tub.

"You're not too little," I assured her.

As we prepped the bath, she stuck her nose into every shampoo bottle I owned. "I want this one, please," she said, handing me the one that smelled like vanilla. "Can I have extra foam? I love the foamy kinds of baths," she explained.

"Sure thing."

As soon as the bath was "foamy" enough, Axelle hopped in. She put some of the bubbles on her face and told me it was a beard.

"Are you Santa?" I asked.

"No, I'm a hobo," she answered. She said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

After playing in the bath for quite awhile, she told me she wanted to get out.

"I smell all squeaky!" she yelled, clapping her hands. Bubbles sprayed everywhere. She laughed and started clapping again and again, just to get the bubbles everywhere. I couldn't help but go along with it, she was so cute.

I wrapped Axelle in a towel and we skipped back to the bedroom. I gasped when I saw the amount of shopping bags on the bed. Jasper was buried among them.

"Whose bags are those on our bed?" asked Axelle.

"They are your bags, Axelle," answered Jasper.

Her mouth fell open. "Thanks, Daddy!" She ran to the bed, holding her towel up with one hand. Jasper cracked a smile.

"Want to choose what you wear?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Axelle, still in awe. She struggled when she tried getting onto the bed, so Jasper picked her up. She began rifling through bags. She eventually decided on a light blue long sleeved t-shit and a pair of jeans. She looked adorable.

Once her hair was dry and brushed, I saw that it was very curly. It hung in perfect little ringlets down her back.

Axelle was skipping around in a circle after she was all dressed and clean. "Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack," she sang. I had no idea how one child could stay so entertained when there was no other kid her age around.

Axelle stopped in the middle of her song. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"I think Daddy bought you some food earlier. Why don't we do see what he got."

She looked at Jasper and took his hand. She pulled him off the bed. "Lets go, Daddy."

Axelle pulled Jasper down the hallway, but then got confused. "Where do we go now?" she asked.

"This way, Axelle," he said. He led her down the stairs and to the kitchen. I followed. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Hmm... apples? I like apples. Apples are red, and red is my favorite color. I know pink should be my favorite color, since I'm a girl, but it's not. Red is my favorite color." Axelle climbed into a chair at the table.

"An apple it is!" exclaimed Jasper. A second later, there was a sliced apple sitting in front of Axelle. Jasper sat next to her. She proceeded to tell him that she knew all her numbers up to fifty, and then showed him an example, counting as fast as she could the entire time.

"Bella," called Carlisle from the other room. I left Jasper with Axelle and went into the next room.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch, he was reading a book. I sat beside him.

"You sure are taking being a parent... very well, actually." He closed his book and set it on the end table.

"I've only been a parent for a few hours," I replied. "How are we supposed to know if I'm taking it well yet?"

"That's not quite what I meant. I meant that you seem to have accepted it rather... hastily. Are you sure you're up for the challenge?" I could see that he meant the best, but it still stung a little big.

"Of course, Carlisle. You didn't see her there... on the ground... shaking." My voice wavered. "I need to take care of her."

He nodded. "I understand. Now, in order for her to grow up as... normal as possible, we are going to have to get her into kindergarten. We have to come up with a story."

"She's... family from Alaska. She's living with us for awhile. We wouldn't have to go into specifics, would we?" The story around town was that we moved from Alaska, so it would seem logical to have relatives there.

"Not particularly," answered Carlisle. "The elementary school is very close to the high school. Jasper could drop her off every morning. It would be fairly easy to pull off." I could tell he wasn't telling me something.

"Mommy, look!" I heard Axelle scream from the other room. I was there in less than a second.

Axelle was riding on Jasper's shoulders. Both of them were laughing. "I'm as big as a mountain!" she exclaimed. She stuck her arms out and made plane noises.

Jasper looked like he was enjoying being a daddy for the time being. Hopefully he'd still feel that way when things got tough.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about Axelle:)**

**A review would be lovely... very lovely.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tah-da!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed like two hours. Despite all the talk that five-year-olds were terrors, Axelle was always happy. Sure, she'd get tired and then a bit angry, but she was a kid. 

"And then bam!" yelled Emmett. He was telling Axelle a story on the couch. The rain outside pattered softly on the window.

Axelle jumped. "And then?" she asked.

"And then the tickle monster came!" Emmett grabbed hold of Axelle and tickled her to tears.

I watched with loving eyes. I was waiting for Jasper to get home from the store. He was buying more food for Axelle since I wasn't technically over my "mono" yet. It'd be a bit strange to see me at the store with him if I was supposed to be sick. The rest of the family was on a hunting trip. Emmett offered to stay, he had a soft spot for Axelle.

The doorbell rang and I stood up. I walked to the front door, chuckling at the sound of Axelle's laughs. I opened it, Jacob was on the porch.

"Who is it?" sang Axelle. I didn't answer. Jacob was shaking and looking at me with daggers in his eyes.

"Jake, calm down," I crooned.

"You have a kid here! Do you know how dangerous that is?" he asked incredulously. 

"She's completely fine, Jacob. I would never put her in danger," I assured him.

"I think living in a house full of vampires is pretty dangerous," said Jacob. He was struggling to keep his voice low.

I looked at Emmett and Axelle. They seemed occupied enough. Emmett was telling Axelle about the time he ate a grizzly bear whole. Axelle thought he was kidding. I caught eyes with Emmett and he nodded. I stepped out of the entryway and closed the door behind me.

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you." Jacob sat down on the step. I kept standing. If he wanted to talk we could do it somewhere more private. " I'm not giving up on you, Bella."

I sighed and pulled him off of the step. I had to take Jacob out of Emmett's earshot if he wanted to keep his arms. Emmett was almost as protective over me as Jasper was. Just like a big brother would be to a little sister.

I dragged him into the trees surrounding the house. I was sure Emmett couldn't hear him here. "Jacob, we've been through this. You _know_ how I feel about you. And now that I'm a mom you reall-"

He interrupted me. "You're a mom? That girl calls you her mom!" His arms started to quiver.

"Is that a problem?" I snapped. I took my role Axelle's life very seriously. If he had a problem with it, he'd find his head so far up his ass...

"Well, you're not human. Tell me something, how are you supposed to relate to her? What are you going to do when she _grows up_? Are you planning on making her one of you?"

"Stop!" I screamed. "I will raise her better than any of her other parents did, I tell you _that_ much. Jasper and I are working so hard to make her the best she can be. We found her with a newborn. She was about to be killed. I think living with vampires is a better fate than being eaten by one. She hasn't even had one set in stone family yet."

Jacob crossed his arms. His eyes scrutinized my face. I began to feel self conscious. "I'm still not giving up," he sighed. "I'm _better_ for you."

"I'm not going to fight with you anymore, Jacob. I don't want you to wast your efforts on me. You should look for someone who will give themselves over to you entirely, not me. Can't we just be friends?" I asked.

"Sure, sure," replied Jacob. I didn't buy it for a second.

There was something that had been bothering me about Jacob, but I hadn't had the chance to address it yet. "Do I smell the same as the rest of my family?"

He pondered it for a second. "No, actually. You don't even have a smell, come to think of it."

I nodded. "Just wondering. You should probably go. Jasper will be home any minute."

Jacob scooped me up into a hug. I was almost positive he wanted to make me extra smelly for Jasper. "Bye, Bella!" He called as he loped away.

I made my way home as quickly as possible. It made me anxious to be away from Axelle for too long. It was the same for Jasper, too.

Jasper and Axelle had grown amazingly close. Half the time he and Axelle we attached at the hip. They weren't away from each other for a period exceeding and hour.

Jasper was pulling up when I reached the front porch. I waited for him.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"All sorts of healthy stuff disguised as junk food. Can you believe that they have gunny bears that are vitamins? They don't even look half bad!" Jasper was _hot_ when he was acting all fatherly.

I stalked towards him and put the grocery bags that were in his arms on the ground. I slung my arms around his neck and grinned wickedly. He pulled my hips closer and kissed his way up my neck. He made his way up my jaw and then finally captured my lips. I played with his hair, it always drove him crazy. He growled.

When it became clear where the kissing was heading, I pulled away. I was a firm believer in always leaving them wanting more.

I picked up the groceries and entered the house. My jaw dropped.

Sitting on the floor was Emmett. He was surrounded by pillows... and wearing a dress... covered in Rosalie's makeup. 

"Uncle Emmett let me play dress up on him!" exclaimed Axelle. She was putting a bow in his curly hair.

He grinned sheepishly. "She's too good at convincing people! I told her no and then she gave me her little pout stare. How can you say no to that?" Emmett asked.

Jasper was laughing so hard he had to put down the bags he was holding. He dashed up the stairs.

"Where'd he go?" asked Emmett.

Jasper came downstairs, a camera in hand. He snapped a picture of Emmett.

"Hey!" exclaimed Emmett. He lunged after Jasper, trying to take the camera away. He was probably going to smash it.

I picked up the rest of the bags in one hand and took Axelle's hand in the other. "Hungry?" I asked.

"Mmhmm!" she said. She skipped beside me to the kitchen. "I wish I could move as fast as Daddy can," she said, climbing into a chair at the table.

I sighed. I was dreading the day we'd have to tell her what we were. I made her some spaghetti-o's and she devoured them. It was crazy how much she liked them, almost disturbing.

"Look what you get to have," I said, pulling out the jar of gummy bears.

"Candy!" she yelled.

"Daddy got them for you," I explained. I pulled out a red one and handed it to her. 

When Jasper took her for her nap, I cleaned up the mess she made. Soon she'd notice she was the only one who ate. She'd notice that she was the only one who slept. We'd have to tell her that we were vampires at some point, I just hopped it wasn't anytime soon. 

* * *

**So, if I were to do a series of one-shots with Axelle and Emmett's babysitting adventures, would you read it? Just wondering :)**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here!**

* * *

Later that day, after Axelle was settled down for her nap, the house was eerily quiet. Jasper seemed jumpy. Emmett was playing some video game on the TV.

"Want to talk?" I asked. It was clear there was something on Jasper's mind.

"That'd be great," replied Jasper. "We'll be back later, Emmett.

Emmett grunted, an assumed yes.

Jasper took my hand and led me to the car. When he turned it on, The Strokes blasted out of the speakers. He turned it all the way down and shifted out of park.

"The mutt was here," he commented. It wasn't even a question.

"Yeah, he had some... things he wanted to tell me. Pretty much the same old Jacob stuff," I explained. I could feel the jealousy rolling off Jasper in waves. It made it hard to concentrate.

"Jasper," I said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"I've told you a hundred times before, I love _you_. More than anything, remember? Jacob will never change that"

He sighed. "I know." He changed the subject. "We're parents now," he beamed.

"Yeah we are! I'm having fun, what about you?"

"Well, yeah, but I also like the responsibility. Axelle is just so..." he trailed off.

"Amazing?" I offered.

"Yes, amazing. I didn't know I could have a father-type relationship with anyone. I like it."

As the minutes ticked by, I couldn't help but wonder where we were going. 

"Any particular reason you wanted to go for a drive?" I finally asked.

He pulled to a stop in front of a long drive. He got out and opened my door for me. I could hear a song playing faintly in the background, but we were to far away for me to recognize it.

"Jasper?"

"Shh," he murmured. He grabbed my hand and slowly led me down the lane.

From behind a wall of trees a house appeared. It was a white, two-story with blue shutters on the windows. The patio had traditional, but still stylish furniture on it. Connected to the patio was a backyard that stretched for acres. Moonlight Serenade played through hidden speakers. 

"It's ours," murmured Jasper in my ear. I thought it was perfect, especially because we had a family. Jasper and I never had our own house before. We had always lived with the family. It was exciting.

I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as I could manage. Everything was perfect, there was no way anything could ruin my mood.

Jasper's phone buzzed in his pocked. He growled and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Hello?" he breathed.

I could hear Emmett on the other side. "He took her!" he roared. Jasper didn't reply. He dropped his phone on the damp ground. Both of us ran. We didn't bother to get the car, it'd take up too much time. There was only one he and there was definitely only one her. Jacob took Axelle...

The house was a mess when we got there. Things were thrown around the room, it made me sick.

"He burst in and was gone before I could get him! I didn't fight him... I didn't want to hurt Axelle!" yelled Emmett. I was surprised. For as long as I had known him, Emmett was never one to back down from a fight. He liked action too much.

Jasper was furious. He got very possessive over people, grew very attached. It was the reason he hated it when I was with Jacob.

"I'm going to kill that mutt. I'm going to hurt him so bad-"

"Jasper," I said. He was radiating pure hate.

"He's going to wish he'd been-"

"Jasper!" I would end up smashing something if he didn't stop soon.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He knew being angry would not help the situation.

"Bella, you stay here. You can't smell him, so you wouldn't be able to find him. Emmett and I will follow his scent," said Jasper.

"Jasper, please," I whispered. He knew I wouldn't want him out there, especially if he was there and I wasn't. 

"Trust me, Bella," he sighed.

"Don't you dare get hurt," I replied.

"I promise you, love. I will not get hurt." He leaned in to give me a kiss and was gone.

I couldn't hold still after he left. I tried to call Carlisle, but he didn't answer his phone. They were hunting and the worst way to scare off food is to have your cell phone ring. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, though. Axelle was my _child_. If not by blood, by heart. I knew that nothing could happen to her. It would tear me apart. I was so excited to show her the house...

I sighed and went to the kitchen to get some water. All the fretting hyped up all my body systems. I sucked down three glasses without even pausing to think.

When I turned around, Jacob was there.

"Do you have some kind of obsession with kidnapping! Do you think that solves all your problems? Just to kidnap people!" I screeched. He kidnapped me before I went to Italy. It was the action that led me to becoming a vampire.

I stalked toward him. He was no longer Jacob my friend, he was Jacob the bastard kid stealer. I swung a punch at him, but he caught my hand. 

"Bella, you'll be happier with me. You don't have to live here. I am more than ready to accept you and Axelle into my life," he crooned.

"Jacob, _why can you not get it into your head_! I will never ever be in your life! Get a grip, Jake! I've found my happy ending! Give me back me child!"

"Be with me," he insisted. I tried to overpower him, but it was no good. I was never strong for a vampire, he was a much stronger werewolf.

He ended up getting his arms around me, something I didn't want. Jasper had said that it was bad to get a newborn's arms around you, so I assumed that it was the same for everyone else. If Jacob wanted to... he could crush the bones in my body, just like a newborn.

"You're coming with me, then," he said into my ear.

I struggled, but could break free. "Jacob, Jacob, please," I pleaded. He ignored me.

"Don't fight it, you want it," he whispered.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I screamed. Hopefully he could hear me from wherever he was. I needed a knight in shining armor now more than ever.

When he didn't come right away, I sagged in Jacob's arms. I pretended that I gave up, if only to get me closer to Axelle.

"That's it," said Jacob. He was sort of creeping me out. He was _never_ the type to be creepy before. I guess that's what sixty years of obsession did, it made you creepy.

I had to believe that Jasper would come save me. If not, I looked forward to a forced relationship with a crazy werewolf, something that was definitely not high on my to-do list.

* * *

**Drama, I love it :D**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

After I stopped struggling, Jacob took me to Sam and Emily's house. It looked exactly the same as it did the last time I had been there. He unlocked the door and let me in. Axelle was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth. The lights were off, the furniture was dusty.

"Axelle!" I breathed. He had locked her in the house by herself! She could have gotten hurt.

"Mommy!" she cried. She stood up and ran full speed into me. I crouched in front of her and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"The man is scary," she whispered into my ear. I heard Jacob snort.

"Yes," I murmured, hugging her closer. She was visibly shaken. I sat on the ground. "How come we're here?" I asked Jacob.

"Sam left it to me in his will. It really was nice of him. I would have thought he'd leave it to his kid, but no, it was me. It has come in handy, at least," he explained.

I sighed, waiting for Jasper to come to the rescue. It was only a matter of time, after all. Jacob had to know that much. He couldn't have thought that he'd get away with taking Axelle and me. Jasper would not take kindly to Jacob's actions, not at all.

Jake picked me up off of the ground and stood me in front of him.

"Now, Bella, since we know you love me more than that leech, you know what you should do, right?" he asked.

I wasn't quite following him. "No..."

"I'll give you a hint," he said. He forcefully smashed his lips to mine. His tongue jammed into my mouth. This time when I aimed a punch, it hit it's mark. I hit him square in the face, a difficult feat when I was almost cemented to him.

"Fuck!" he screamed.

As if we had timed it perfectly, Jasper ripped the front door off its hinges.

"You bastard, you goddamn bastard," he seethed. He looked calm on the surface, that was the scary part. The calm angry was always the worst kind of angry.

I saw him stalk towards Jacob, his eyes not leaving his prey for a second. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Jacob. He was crazy, obnoxious, and rude, but he was also my friend. I knew that things were different now, especially since he kidnapped me, but I could not watch idly while Jasper tried to kill him. I almost felt obligated to protect him. It was irrational, but I couldn't help it. After all, Jacob had saved me life how ever many years ago. I had a debt to pay.

When Jasper lunged, I blocked. I knew I was risking getting hurt, but I didn't care.

"Bella, what the hell!? Let me kill the dog!" yelled Jasper.

"No!" I replied through clenched teeth. I was mentally draining myself. "Stop! Jasper, please!"

The odd thing was, Jacob was trying to get Jasper, too. It was like I had contained him in my shield bubble. I was keeping both of them from killing each other.

He paused, glaring at me. "I will kill him," he promised.

"No, you wont," I replied. "Jacob, stay away from me, my family, and the entire town of Forks. Consider this your get out of jail free card. I swear, Jacob, if you so much as set foot near any of us, I will personally rip you to sheds. Get out," I growled. I removed my protection from him and collapsed on the ground.

It was like Jacob had snapped out of his kidnapper stage. He stood up straight and shook his head. "Bella, I am so sorry... I'm sorry," he whimpered before hastily exiting the house.

Jasper stood where he was, frozen. "Bella, why?" he breathed.

"I couldn't let you kill him... I just couldn't," I gasped. Using my power left me exhausted. It was times like that where I wish I could sleep. It'd make everything so much easier.

He hoisted me into his arms and somehow managed to get Axelle, too. When I realized he wasn't going to our house, I realized he actually was. He was going to our _new_ house. He didn't say a word, he was quietly fuming the entire time.

When we got to the driveway, he set us both down.

"Where _are_ we?" asked Axelle. She threw her arms into the air, the typical kindergarten reaction.

"Our house," said Jasper.

"This isn't our house. Our house was at a different spot," replied Axelle.

"We have a new house now. Daddy bought it," I explained.

We started the walk up the long drive at Axelle's pace. Jasper and I each grabbed one of her hands. She skipped.

"Where are Uncle Emmett, Rose... Rosalie, and Eric, OOPS! I mean... Uncle Edward. Sorry, I forgot he wasn't from mermaid movie. I want to watch that movie. Can we watch it right now?" she asked. She had changed her question halfway through, so I answered both.

"The rest of the family are still going to live at the other house. We can visit whenever you want to. Just tell us when you want to go, we'll take you. And as for the mermaid movie, I don't even know if we have it at this house yet," I explained.

"What?! No mermaid movie?!" she exclaimed. By then we were in front of the house. I couldn't help but admire it a second time.

"Not yet, but you can go see our new house," I said. She ripped away from our hands and burst into the house. A chorus of "whoa's" and "ooh's" echoed from inside.

"Want to take a look?" asked Jasper.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

When I walked in, my jaw dropped. The bottom floor was open and bright. Light wood floors blanketed the ground. The kitchen, living room, and dining room, were all visible in the open space. Like one giant room instead of three separate ones. The walls were cream colored, dripping with fine art. The back wall had a huge screen door, leading to the backyard. The furnishings fit just right in the room, everything was perfect. There was a spiral staircase off to one side.

"We _do_ have it!" rang Axelle's voice from the top floor. I chuckled.

"You already stocked her room?" I asked.

"I didn't want her to be bored. After all, she will be living here until she is at least forty," said Jasper.

I laughed. "Just because you are a little overprotective does not mean she has to live with us till she's forty."

He sobered up. "How are we going to explain what happened back there?" asked Jasper.

"Maybe we should just sit her down and tell her. Not the whole truth, mind you, but enough of it to clear it up a bit," I suggested.

"We could do that, but what if she doesn't accept it?"

"She's five, Jasper. I don't think she'll think we're lying to her," I said.

He sighed. "Five years old and we're already lying to her. Soon we're going to have to tell her that whenever she touches a boy she'll get pregnant, then the curfews, the boyfriends. She can't have one of _those_ until she's twenty-one."

"Oh, hush," I laughed.

"Hello! I don't know how to fit this in the thing!" yelled Axelle. I was assuming "this" was the DVD, and "the thing" was the DVD player.

"Coming!" I called.

"After The Little Mermaid we explain?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, after the little Mermaid we'll explain."

I sighed, mentally prepping myself for an hour and a half of a seventy-year-old, singing, animated, little kid, Disney movie. It was a classic, after all, and I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be.

* * *

**JUST to clear things up:**

**1) The Axelle and Emmett one shots will be up after this story is finished. **

**2) There will be another part to this little triliogy, but that's all you get to know. This one is not over yet, of course, but I've already started planning the third one.**

**3) Please don't whine about Jacob**

**NOW! To the fun stuff! Review? I think you should :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my... I'm done.**

* * *

Two very long hours later, Jasper and I sat Axelle on the couch in the living room. She was on a Little Mermaid fueled high, so she had trouble sitting still. She quietly hummed Under the Sea.

"Lets go visit the _first_ house. I want to play tag with Uncle Emmett. He told me that I'd win soon, and I think it's soon already. Where's the timer?" asked Axelle, looking around for the clock. Sure, she couldn't read it, but that hardly mattered. I could have sworn she didn't take a breath the entire time she spoke.

Jasper smiled. "We'll go in a minute. Your mama and I have something we'd like to talk to you about." I loved the way Jasper's southern accent sometimes slipped through when he talked. It was just enough to make me want to leap on him right there. I figured that Axelle would be a little confused when it looked like her mommy was attacking her daddy, especially is the were both laughing.

"Uh-oh. Did I do something bad?" asked Axelle.

"No, no, no! Of course not!" I assured her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take two cookies! They are just so yummy!" she wailed. She had automatically thought we were mad at her.

Jasper picked Axelle up and cradled her in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back, his strong hand running through her blond curls.

"We're not mad at you," he whispered.

"Pinky swear?" she asked. Her voice was muffled by Jasper's shirt.

"Pink swear," answered Jasper. He was trying not to smile, but failing miserably.

Axelle twisted around in Jasper's arms to make herself more comfortable in his lap.

"Axelle, about what happened with that man earlier today," I started. She was listening intently.

"I wasn't scared. One time I had a daddy, I think it was my first one, and he was really mean to the mommy. He said they were just play fighting, but I didn't think so. I showed him I could be brave," explained Axelle.

My jaw dropped. Sure, it was the most intelligent thing I'd ever heard her say, but to hear that she was in an abusive family... it was too much. I could tell Jasper was furious, I couldn't blame him. I was too. Not only was it radiating off of him in waves, but I wanted to hit something... to hit that man for all the times he hit his wife. It was an emotion foreign to me... well, until today.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Jasper. He was barely controlling his voice.

"Nope!" she said. She popped the "pe" at the end.

"How many are you?" Axelle asked out of nowhere. The wonders of the five-year-old mind.

"Super old," I answered, smiling sadly.

"Like... thirty?" she asked.

"Almost," laughed Jasper, unable to remain mad when Axelle was being so cute.

"Can we _go_ to the first house now?" Axelle sighed theatrically and gave Jasper a very pleading look. Jasper would be like putty in her hands when she was older.

"Okay, okay," said Jasper, setting her on the ground while he stood up. She grabbed his hand.

"Can we listen to... to..." she frowned, thinking hard. "What was that movie I watched with Uncle Edward?"

"The Nightmare Before Christmas," I answered, taking her other hand. I'd protested when Edward told me they were planning on watching it. She would become obsessed with seventy-year-old movies. I also thought it would scare her, but I was wrong about that. Once she watched it, she wouldn't stop. We had to hunt down the soundtrack for her.

"Yeah! That," she said.

I loaded her into the backseat while Jasper started the car. Soon the musical genius of Danny Elfman floated through the speakers. I tried to keep myself from singing along... it didn't work. Danny Elfman was one of my secret indulgences.

"You should be in a movie!" shrieked Axelle from the backseat.

"Maybe someday," I laughed. Jasper shook his head, chuckling at the both of us.

When we pulled up, Axelle was hopping up and down in her seat with excitement. "Let me out, I have to use sneakery," she whispered. "I'm going to get Uncle Emmett."

I unbuckled her and watched her charge to the house. Her curls bounced on her back, her arms pumped like crazy. I giggled.

Jasper grabbed my hand as we walked slowly to the house.

"There's never a peaceful day in the Cullen family," he sighed.

"Of course there isn't. How else would we be able to live forever? Endless boredom? I'll pass."

The wind blew through his hair, it tickled his cheeks.

The sound of Axelle's piercing laughs reached us. Emmett had caught up with her, that was for sure. It was funny just to watch them play. Emmett was child enough at heart, it didn't seem strange at all.

We entered the house and saw Emmett tickling Axelle mercilessly. Edward sat on the couch, watching the two with an amused expression on his face. Edward thought the whole thing was very funny. He liked the certain... naive charm that Axelle had.

Jasper joined Emmett in playing with Axelle, and I found myself drifting over to the CD player. I put on my favorite Glenn Miller CD. Track one: Moonlight Serenade.

I took a seat by Edward.

"Her mind is so interesting. In between an occasional unicorn or princess, there is such a fantastic thought process. She thinks of things much differently then us. It's sort of like the taste music... or hear color concept. She looks at every side of things, she isn't fooled by an outside appearance." Edward looked intently at Axelle the whole time he spoke.

"You're going to have to tell her eventually, you know that, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm just hoping it's not anytime soon," I sighed. How could I tell my daughter that I was a vampire, a monster? A creature of her nightmares, even.

"It's strange, being an uncle," he laughed, veering away from the subject of vampires.

"Think how strange it is to be a _mom_!" I exclaimed. "Would you have ever thought of me as a mom?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. The way you cared for others was almost unparalleled when you were human. I knew you were going to be a mom sometime," he said.

"Thanks, Edward," I smiled. I really meant it.

I was startled when Jasper pulled me up. He swing danced with me, not caring that the music was too slow. He took Axelle away from Emmett and let her join, too.

"What is this dance?" giggled Axelle, tripping slightly over her feet.

"This is called swing dancing, love. I have a feeling there is going to be a lot of it in your future," I replied.

Jasper spun her around. She squealed in delight. "This is _so fun_!"

He picked her up again and we all danced until the song drifted to once final note.

I sighed, very content with my life. Being a mom was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I finally had a family, my loving Jasper, and a home of my own. I was the happiest person on the planet, and I knew nothing would change that. Not now, not ever.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read This!! **

**OKAY! Don't. Be. Mad.**

**That's the end. DON'T WORRY! There will be an epilogue, of course.**

**The start of the one-shots with Emmett and Axelle will be up pretty soon, I'm guessing. I'm addicted to this story too, you know.**

**The next story will be in Axelle's point of view... I think that's all I'll give you about that. I've already cooked up some major twists for that one. Let me tell you, I'm EXCITED!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow... I can't believe this story is OVER! D: What's THAT all about?!**

**Good thing Axelle's story is on the way. And there are also those Emmett/Axelle one-shots. So I'm not totally done, but it still makes me a bid sad to be ending this bit of it.**

* * *

Eleven years... it had been eleven years since Jasper and I had found our lovely daughter Axelle. It was funny, the way that our relationship changed. Jasper and I became even closer to each other, bonding over Axelle in a way neither of us thought was possible.

Once Jasper and I had "graduated", we disappeared out of the public eye. The story around town was that Jasper and I left to go to college in New York, nobody questioned it. People seemed to eventually forget about us after that. Everyone went back to their lives, raising families, having kids, all that jazz. We were only a distant memory to the people who knew us. We still lived in the beautiful house Jasper had bought, but nobody knew it. We had food delivered for Axelle. Nobody from town ever saw us.

About eight years ago, Carlisle "retired". The hospital reluctantly let him go. They were glad he gave them the time they got. He and Esme still lived in the big white house. Everyone in town thought that he and Esme had moved to Alaska, but nobody had actually checked on the house to see that they left for sure. Nobody thought there was a chance they stayed, so what was the use? It was almost too easy to stay in Forks. Carlisle commuted to a hospital in Seattle everyday, a trip he was definitely willing to make. He couldn't resist saving lives.

Alice and Edward, on the other hand, really had moved to Alaska. They found that they liked it a little better there. Alice was more than sad to leave us, but she had to admit, she wanted whatever Edward wanted. The two of them visited very frequently, two or three times a month, and always brought presents for Axelle. Edward had a secret soft spot for Axelle, and Alice just liked to buy things. Edward had a soft spot for anyone who could even remotely challenge him on music. He and Axelle had hour long arguments about one band, it was crazy.

Emmett and Rosalie still lived with Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie liked the house a little emptier, and Emmett had to be close enough to visit Axelle. The two of them had really hit it off, they were best friends. Axelle could relate to the playful, crazy side of Emmett, and Emmett just liked to have someone with his same sense of humor. He would go to the end of the Earth for her. He was like the big brother she'd never have.

Jacob... I'd only heard from him once since he took Axelle and I. He called a few years after the... incident to tell me that he had imprinted on someone. Her name was Julie, she had a child Axelle's age. She had lived on the reservation all her life, but Jacob had never met her. He first saw her when she drove by his house one day. He told me that his whole universe shifted, only she mattered anymore. He followed her all the way home, careful not to be seen. He "accidentally" bumped into her the next time she went to the supermarket. Their relationship grew from there.

I was thinking about our time with Axelle while I was lounging on the bed in our master bedroom. Jasper and I needed to have a bed to try and convince Axelle that we were at least somewhat human. She was much to clever for her own good, and we could tell she didn't buy our story. She was very, _very_ skeptical. We would have to tell her the truth soon. She noticed we were always awake when she was, she noticed we never, ever ate.

Jasper walked into the bedroom, interrupting my daydreaming.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" he asked, lying beside me.

"Everything," I replied, turning to face him. His hair was windswept, he'd just gotten back from hunting.

"Of course," he smiled. "So, Axelle isn't due home for a little while..." he said, grinning wickedly.

"If she knew what her billion year old parents were up to while she was away," I laughed.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me fiercely. I rolled on top of him grinning into the kiss. If Axelle really knew what we were up to while she was away, she'd probably shun us for a week. I started to unbutton his shirt, kissing down his chest.

We heard footsteps running up the stairs. Uh-oh... busted.

"Mom, Dad!" she called, flinging the door open. Her eyes widened when she saw the position we were in. Jasper and I grinned sheepishly, it wasn't the first time we'd been caught.

"Oh man, you guys! Virgin eyes here," she said, shielding her face.

"Thank god, virgin," sighed Jasper. He paused, remembering the position he and I were just in. "Do as I say, not as I do, okay? Why are you home so early?"

"I don't go sleeping around, I promise," smiled Axelle. "It turns out I didn't have detention... I talked my way out of it."

Axelle was a bit outspoken at times, it landed her in detention more often than not. I couldn't blame her, spending all her time with Emmett was bound to have some kind negative effect on her in the long run.

"How did you talk your way out of it this time?" I asked.

She switched on the face, the face that made you want to get up and hug her tight. It was a face that would make the toughest teachers melt. "I just asked really nicely if my teacher would please forgive me. I promised I wouldn't do it again," she said, her voice was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard.

"Hey... you use that on me," said Jasper.

Axelle grinned, but didn't reply.

I was so happy that Jasper and I had a more open relationship with Axelle than Charlie and I did. It was so comforting to know we could trust Axelle, to know we didn't have to keep and eye on her every second of the day. She had a sensible head on her shoulders, she knew what to do with whatever happened in her life.

She took a seat on the edge of the bed. Her hair extended to the middle of her back, curling in perfect ringlets. Her frosty blue eyes flashed between Jasper and I. She cocked an eyebrow.

Strange as it sounded, Axelle did not go out much. Sure, she was blond, blue-eyed, but she didn't fit the stereotype at all. She dressed in stylish, thrift-store fashions, and she had the body to pull it off. She was definitely different when compared to the other kids at her school. I was happy she didn't turn into one of those robot Barbie clones, not that I had ever worried about it.

"I will figure you two out one day," she accused.

"I really wish you wouldn't try," I sighed. When she was ready to hear what we were, we would tell her. She might feel angry, betrayed even. I just prayed she didn't think too irrationally. If she wanted to become a vampire, we would make her one, but Jasper and I wanted her to consider all her options first.

She sighed and plopped onto her back. "How was your day?" she asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Edward's back in town, I heard he has some new music for you," I replied.

"Alice says she wants to do you hair," said Jasper, shuddering. He knew what Alice was capable of.

"Oh no! Whenever I surrender myself to Alice I end up looking like a clown!" she exclaimed, shooting upright.

"Maybe you can convince Emmett to rescue you," I suggested. He would do it if she asked him to. He would eat an entire Thanksgiving dinner if she asked him to.

"No, I don't want to take advantage of him like that. Maybe... maybe I'll do it, only to make her happy, I suppose," sighed Axelle.

"Your crazy," said Jasper.

"Hey, I at least try to be nice," said Axelle. It was true, she did put others before herself.

"We'll come with you. I miss them," I said. Alice and Edward really didn't visit often enough, we needed to catch up.

She hopped up off of the bed. "Let's go now," she said. She was getting excited.

"Homework?" asked Jasper, always the stubborn one on issues like that. He knew Axelle was a straight A student, but he felt he needed to enforce the homework policy. It made him feel like the man of the house.

"Pft, all done, Dad," she said, rolling her eyes. She loved playing teenager with Jasper, she knew it got him all flustered.

Axelle skipped out the door, heading towards the car. "I'll leave without you," she sang. She jingled the keys.

Jasper was a bit sad when Axelle got her license. It meant she could go anywhere she wanted and didn't need us to drive her there. It meant she was growing up.

Axelle was already in the car when we got there, she was in the driver's seat.

"Shotgun!" I called. Jasper frowned and climbed into the backseat.

Axelle drove amazingly, she was taught by the best, after all. She learned to have fast reflexes after being with extremely graceful people for the majority of her life. It was almost like she developed a dexterity habit. She also drove quickly, something Jasper and I tried to make her stop doing. We didn't need to put her life in even _more_ danger. Living with vampires was enough for one girl.

We got to the big house, as Axelle called it, in record time. The rain started to sprinkle right as we pulled up.

Emmett met her outside and swung her into a big hug.

"It's only been a day, Uncle Emmett!" she screamed, laughing as he spun her in circles. Even at sixteen, you could see her five-year-old side. There was still the curiousness, the child-like way she asked questions sometimes. I was glad her child self didn't disappear completely.

"Axelle!" called Alice from the house.

"I'll be there in a minute," replied Axelle, struggling to get out of Emmett's arms. "I have to go _now! _If not... she may decide to punish me further!"

"I heard that," yelled Alice.

"Good!" said Axelle.

Emmett put Axelle down. "Sorry," he muttered, fighting a smile.

"Thanks, Unc," she said sarcastically, trying not to smile as she once again played teenager. She was mature for her age, a must when you grow up with people who have decades, if not centuries, of maturity.

Jasper and I entered the house to find everyone gathered in the living room. Alice was leading Axelle out of the room by the hand. Axelle had grown so accustomed to the temperature of our skin, she didn't even notice it anymore.

"And then we'll give you a manicure, and then I'll put you in one of the dresses I bought you," explained Alice as the ascended the stairs. "I have one that will show your figure off _so perfectly_!"

"Come, sit," said Carlisle. Jasper and I sat on the love seat.

Edward leaned in. "She is so suspicious of you guys. She honestly thinks that you guys are hiding it from her as a joke, like you think it's funny to watch her guess. You _have _to tell her soon," said Edward. He was reading Axelle's mind.

"We'll do it soon, we know what we're doing, Edward," said Jasper, his fatherly pride evident in his voice.

"I'm just warning you, that's all," said Edward.

Things had been a little tense between Jasper and Edward ever since Jasper caught Edward feeling some... certain feelings about me that he should not have been feeling at all. Edward explained that old habits die hard. He didn't feel such strong feelings about me because he chose to, they were just leftover feelings from the many years before.

I knew Edward wouldn't act on his feelings, though. He knew he loved Alice much more than he loved me, and he wouldn't be willing to risk that kind of relationship. He was insanely lucky that Alice had taken him back after the Italy incident. He was happy with Alice.

"Thanks, Edward," I said, mentally kicking Jasper. He knew he was being childish.

"Alice, not the pink. Please, not the pink!" we heard Axelle plead from upstairs.

We all laughed loudly.

"It's not funny!" yelled Axelle. There was a smile in her voice, we could hear it. There was this thing about Axelle... she thought that the stereotypical teenagers were hilarious. The ones that would slam doors, whine, and complain about curfew cracked her up. She would constantly make fun of them, just to see if we were paying attention.

Edward was still serious. "Really, though. Tell her soon. If not, she will think you betrayed her. It's been bothering her for years. She does not get why she ages and you don't. Frankly, I'm surprised she doesn't have some kind of complex."

"Edward, cool it," said Rosalie. She had taken a liking to Axelle ever since she told Rosalie she had the prettiest hair in the world. She would be forever in Rosalie's good graces.

"Bella and Jasper seem to be doing a splendid job of caring for Axelle," commented Carlisle.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at Edward, contradicting my previous thoughts. I was the childish one, but I didn't care at that point.

"Okay!" said Edward. "I get it." He threw his arms into the air.

We heard a sigh from upstairs.

"Oh, hush," murmured Alice. She sounded like she was concentrating.

Edward scowled out the window, looking at nothing in particular. He was right, though. We had to tell Axelle everything about us, and we had to tell her soon.

* * *

**Ahh! It's DONE! D-O-N-E! I really am so very glad I have another story. I cannot live without my Jasper/Bella fix. **

**I really hope you guys liked this sequel. I love all the reviews! The reviewers, too. Thank you so much for making this story as successful as it is.**

**Now, it's the last chapter... do I really need to ask you to review? Really?**

**I'll do it anyway... just in case.**

**REVIEW?! :)**


	14. AN

**Part Three is up! It's called Catch the Wind. Enjoy :)**


End file.
